


Howling in the Night

by Kyupidete



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyupidete/pseuds/Kyupidete
Summary: A slight reimagining of Fenris and Hawke’s first romantic encounter.Jaeva Hawke could see how Fenris looked at her and was tired of waiting for him to make the first move, when he showed up in her home, alone, it seemed too good of an opportunity to pass up.
Relationships: Fenris (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	Howling in the Night

  
Having just come out of the bath, Jaeva Hawke was surprised to find Fenris sitting in her foyer. The fire in the hearth was losing the fight against the evening chill, leaving a nip in the air of the Hawke Estate. The crisp air mixed with the latent water on her skin and sent a shiver down her spine. As Jaeva huddled in her thin robe, she gazed at the brooding man in front of her and a quiet part of her brain wondered how warm it would be in his arms.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened with Hadriana,” Fenris began in lieu of a greeting. “I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was…not myself. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what I am here for,” Jaeva jested. “If I can take a hit from a fireball, I can take a little nip from a wolf. I just wish you had let me be there for you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I _needed_ to be alone, I did not think you would understand. Admittedly, I couldn’t see why you would want to. I said you were all the same, but…you are not. She...well—” Fenris began to pace, the memory clearly an uncomfortable one to relay. “Seeing her brought everything back. When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep.”

“You don’t have to explain—” Hawke reassured him. 

“I feel I do, I was untoward and you have been a friend, you deserve to understand…” He steeled himself to continue. “Because of my status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it. The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now...I couldn’t let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

“She deserved to die, I will never condemn you for putting a sick animal out of their misery. No one who treats someone as she did you can be anything but sick.”

“That is not why I did it, I wish it was that noble. No...this _hate_ ,” he spat the word as if it was vile. “ I thought I’d gotten away from it. But, I can’t forget all the things they’ve done to me. This pain I honed into a weapon, it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me...it was too much to bear.” Fenris sighed and turned to leave. “But, this isn’t why I came here, I...don't want to burden you further.”

As he began to walk away Jaeva saw her window closing, he never showed his vulnerable side and she was desperate to see more of it—more of him under his armor of anger. She grabbed his arm, lyrium tattoos flaring at her touch and in an instant realized that it was the first time they had ever touched skin to skin. 

Fenris stopped, trying to ignore that her light touch had sent a surge through his markings, a response he did not wish to explore the meaning of. When he looked back at her he saw a pleading in her eyes that he hadn’t expected.

“You don’t need to leave, Fenris.”

Her eyes implored him for something he couldn’t quite understand, and she chewed on her lip in both a familiar and intoxicating fashion. He stared back at her, eyes lingering on her plush lips.

“What would you ask of m—”

His words were cut off as she swooped in with all the speed of a bird of prey, capturing the last of his words in her mouth. He stood stock-still, paralyzed, as she kissed him, both deeply enamored with and unable to react to her insistent kiss. Fenris couldn’t remember a time he had been kissed and, although he understood the concept, the press of her mouth felt as alien to him as it would if he had grown a third hand. He was dimly aware of the delightful pressure of her hands on him. One was gentle on his cheek while the other stayed lightly grasping his arm; forgotten in her haste. Fenris couldn’t get his lips to move in the way he knew they should, the way he wanted them to, his mind yelling at his mouth to just _do something_. After a moment, Hawke felt him fail to reciprocate and pulled away from him. She eyed him apologetically, looking thoroughly chastised but failing to hide her disappointment.

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to—”

Before she could finish her apology, he felt his body reanimate; lyrium sending fire through his veins and overriding any rational thought. He twisted his arm out of her grasp in a flash and grabbed the offending hand in return. Just as suddenly as she had kissed him, he had her pinned to the wall behind her, her wrist secured tightly above her head and his mouth everywhere, his free hand tangled in her short curls. His armor's sharp edges dug into her skin through her thin cloth robe as his mouth pressed harshly against hers; kissing with such fervor that it knocked the breath out of her. He toyed with her bottom lip, his sharp teeth imitating her own habit and nearly nicking the skin in the process. He then tenderly sucked away the small sting of pain his teeth had caused. Fenris began to move his way down to her neck, nipping her tender flesh like a ravenous wolf devouring a halla. He bit her so hard that the quiet, rational part of her brain belatedly thought that he might have drawn blood, and when she gasped she wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain. The sound of her reacting to his attentive mouth brought him crashing back to reality. He scrambled to compose himself as he pulled away, and diligently tried to ignore the painful throbbing in his trousers.

Fenris fumbled for what to say and took a shaky breath, “I feel that it is now my turn to apologize. I shouldn’t take advantage, Jaeva.” 

Jaeva allowed the rumble of his voice saying her name to vibrate through her like a purr before she interrupted whatever he might have said next. “But that is exactly what I want you to do. Take advantage, please,” she rasped, a husky quality overtaking her tone, emerald eyes flickering with amusement and lust. 

With that, she raised her face to meet his again, waves of emotion cresting over her, meeting his mouth in a fiery kiss. She grabbed his hips, her fingers tangling in his shirt, as she grasped wildly for something to hold onto. The feel of rough spun cotton reassuring to touch, proving to her unbelieving mind that the moment was real. This time he kissed back, gently at first, wrapping his arms around her, savoring the feeling of her soft lips on his. Quickly, the kiss deepened— tongues entangling and teeth lightly scraping. His skillful tongue ripped a gasp from her, and he swallowed the sound as he explored the inside of her mouth possessively.

Jaeva quickly attacked Fenris’s armor and weaponry, buckles and straps deftly undone by her earnest hands, her mouth never leaving his. Gloved hands were suddenly bared to her wandering fingers and she tenderly stroked his tattoos. Fenris barely noticed himself being stripped until he felt a rush of cool air through his thin tunic. A spark of magic fizzled through his blood from her hands’ tender attention. His armor and sword fell to the ground with a crash, leaving him in his undershirt and trousers.

“Seems only fair, since you caught me in my robe,” Jaeva smirked as she admired his body out of armor for the first time, observing the low glow of his tattoos visible through his tunic. Fenris snarled and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall while capturing both arms above her head with one strong hand.

“Fairness is not exactly my intention,” he growled in her ear.

He worked his way down her body, slowly teasing her, as his attentive mouth descended from directly below her ear. He alternated between nibbling and licking at the exposed flesh of her neck and clavicle. He left small saliva-coated bites on her sternum as he worked his way downward, hurriedly undoing her robe when he was met with resistance from the fabric there. A quiet _fwoosh_ accompanied his action, her robe easily falling open as it revealed her to his lecherous stare. He leaned back slightly to feast his eyes on her, his stare beginning at her thoroughly kissed lips and lazily moving downward. His gaze paused on her pert breasts, staring hungrily as her nipples hardened upon exposure to the open air. He internally likened them to the flowers which only open for the moon. A shadow of a smile crossed his mouth at the thought of him being compared to something so pure, and her opening only for him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook it off, he knew he was more of a wolf. Following this train of thought, Fenris silently hoped that by the end of the night they both would be howling. He licked his lips, suddenly parched, and continued his visual descent as Jaeva defiantly stared back at him, being pinned to the wall doing nothing to lessen her contrary nature.

“Are you going to keep looking at me like you’re ready to eat me, or actually do it?” Jaeva teased with a hitch in her voice, arousal permeating every word.

Fenris lunged for her breast in response, claiming it with his mouth. Teeth teased the erect nipple and he tasted residual bathwater on her flesh. His careful tongue on her textured skin elicited a sharp intake of breath from Jaeva, causing Fenris to grin against her breast, her nipple lightly held between his teeth. With a light flick of his tongue, she felt him lick the pearling sweat from her skin. Fenris ensured that neither of her breasts was for want of his hungry lips, alternating between them as he felt her skin flush beneath his wandering mouth, tenderly trailing his tongue through the valley uniting them as his mouth journeyed between the soft knolls of her breasts.

Not one to sit passively by, Jaeva began to move her hips towards his, her naked pubis grinding against his leather-clad one. She could feel his cock straining against the confines of his trousers and wanted to feel it against her bare skin. An overwhelming need to liberate his member from its confines overcame her, the knowledge that there was only a bit of leather and string keeping her from her prize spurred her on as she struggled to free her hands from his strong grip. 

Fenris reluctantly pulled himself away from savoring her salty olive skin and looked Jaeva directly in the eye, putting some distance between them. His eyes glimmered at the hazy lust in hers and he watched with slight amusement as she struggled to press herself against him. After savoring the view for a moment he leaned in, putting more pressure onto her restrained wrists to emphasize she had to focus on what he was about to say; hard enough that she would have to explain the bruises the next day.

“Stay,” he commanded sharply in her ear, leaving no room for argument.

With that, he released her arms, trailing his hands down her body’s swells and dips and kissing a sloppy line down her stomach and onto her pubis, as he got down on one knee in front of her. He grabbed her hip with one hand, catching the top swell of her ass in his grasp—fingers digging into her soft flesh—and used the other to pry her legs apart. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and fought the urge to moan. 

_Pull yourself together_ , she thought to herself, _he hasn’t even touched you yet_. 

Fenris smirked into her inner thigh as he heard the stifled sound that escaped despite her best efforts, and lightly kissing his way towards his sweet reward. He then lifted one of her legs and threw it effortlessly over his shoulder, leaving her completely exposed to him. With a deep breath, he enveloped himself in her musk, feeling her erratic heartbeat pulsating against his face in time with the throbbing in his trousers. Fenris gently blew on her clit, and she exhaled sharply. Upon hearing her eager response, he dove for her, lapping with luxurious strokes of his tongue. Fenris dipped into her snatch briefly, long enough for him to feel her natural wetness flowing freely before he moved his dexterous tongue back to her clit. Jaeva squirmed against his face and whined low in her throat like a bitch in heat, desperate with want. 

Fenris seemed unfazed by her response and alternated between lightly nibbling and sucking on her most sensitive area. She moaned his name and his ravenous hunger overtook him, causing him to deepen his explicit kiss. Fenris’s voracious attention made Jaeva unsteady on her feet, but even as she trembled, threatening to collapse on top of him, he refused to relent for even a moment. As he feasted on her aroused flesh, her hands scraped desperately against the wall, grappling for purchase to keep her upright. Jaeva’s pulse thundered in her ears, choking on her pleasure, as she lost all sense of her surroundings except for the beautiful man between her thighs; the man who was giving her everything she could ever have dreamed of with his diligent mouth.

Jaeva tried her best to keep her hands where he left them, digging her nails desperately into the wall, but she could feel them drifting slowly downward. They ached to tangle in his snowy hair as he flicked his tongue against her. Pleasure flared in her belly, her stomach clenching for want of him. She ground against his face, longing for more—more of what he was doing and more of him. As if he could read her mind, his hand wandered between her legs. With a jerk he thrust his fingers into her, caressing inside her in time with his tongue at her clit and jeopardizing her already tenuous ability to stand. He continued to feast on her, unaware or uncaring toward her struggle, the hand on her leg digging mercilessly into her flesh; promising finger-shaped bruises. Just when she thought she was incapable of feeling greater ecstasy, he spoke sweet nothings against her, the timbre of his voice causing vibrations to shoot all the way up her body. She felt herself start to collapse, her legs a wobbly mess, as warmth rose from her belly and threatened to capsize her. Her climax rushed towards her as quickly as a charging bronto, but Fenris continued to lap at her like she was the only thing sustaining him.

Jaeva needed something to hold onto as she shook violently with desire and her hands unconsciously began to drift from their place on the wall in search of something to cling to. When her pleasure began to peak, she tangled her fingers into his lush hair. Her nails raked into his scalp, her rough hold on him a futile attempt to keep his head in the exact place that was bringing her so near to completion. The instant he felt her hands on him he moved his mouth away from her in response, withdrawing his fingers from her core. She groaned loudly in disappointment, the cool air rushing at her wet, exposed cunt; her impending climax stopped so near to its precipice.

“Those who disobey don’t get to cum,” Fenris said simply and stood, grabbing her wrists and planting them above her head once more.

One of his hands pressed her wrists painfully into the wall as the other hovered over her, sending whispers of erotic promises where it wandered, the air displaced by his hand brushed against her seductively. He saw her try to lean into the ghost of a caress and he pulled his hand away, refusing to let her have even the suggestion of his touch. She waited expectantly for Fenris’s next move, feverishly hoping that she hadn’t ruined the evening with her hands’ lack of discipline.

“You will do as you’re told,” he whispered gravely into her ear, making Jaeva shiver with unfulfilled desire and anticipation. “If you don’t, you will disappoint us both. You don’t want to end the evening with disappointment, do you?”

Jaeva shook her head vigorously, her arousal threatening to turn her into a slack-jawed idiot. Fenris grabbed her face roughly and pressed his mouth to hers in a forceful kiss. Just as she began to fall into the embrace, he pulled away suddenly and grabbed her bare hip, his hand cold against her inflamed skin. He rotated her with little reverence, forcing her face into the frigid wall, ass pressed tightly to him. Fenris leaned onto her, the weight of his body bearing down on her. His body fit perfectly against her, she thought to herself, his body flush to hers as her posterior pressed directly on the impressive bulge in his breeches.

“Brace yourself Jaeva, I will not be gentle,” Fenris barked, releasing her hands.

“Such promises you make. You’d best deliver, you brute,” Jaeva quipped in an attempt to stoke his anger, her defiant tone in direct contrast to her eager movements as she hurried to do as he bid her.

“I will silence that smart mouth of yours yet,” he snarled crossly, but a slight smile twinkled in his jade eyes and teased the edge of his lips, her halfhearted insult landing short of offense.

She adjusted herself, forearms braced against the wall, face pressed to the chilled wallpaper. Her scantily covered rear swayed slightly, extended towards him, and tempting him to take her, as the robe’s unsecured belt swung gently at her sides. He groaned in response to the view and gathered the loose fabric of her robe, moving it so that it draped to one side of her newly exposed ass. Jaeva could hear him behind her, fidgeting with the strings of his jerkin. Risking his ire with a glance behind her, she saw him slip his trousers down a little, allowing his cock to spring free. She salivated as she stared at his member, moist with his own arousal.

Too eager to bother trying to extract himself fully from the tight leather, Fenris left his trouser secured halfway down his rear, the leather digging slightly into his taut ass. He teased his fingers against her slit, coating his hand with her slick excitement. Fenris then lifted them to his mouth and licked his fingers clean with a loud slurp. Without any warning, he pushed his saliva coated fingers into her. She cried out and forced herself not to move back towards him, fearing nothing more than him refusing to continue. He groaned, thrusting into her repeatedly, as he felt her grow wetter around his calloused fingers. Content that she was ready for him, Fenris lined himself up at her entrance.

Jaeva could feel his rigid cock between her folds, _so close_ , and she ached to move backward to engulf him. However, she did not want to rush him or, even worse, risk him stopping altogether. He stayed there, the tip of his cock teasing her snatch, hesitant for the first time.

Fenris had thought she had feelings for him, but he knew he wasn’t worthy of this pleasure, of everything she sought to give him. He couldn’t be enough for her, not while he was still hounded by his past. He was incapable of being everything she deserved. He had been forced to give all he had before, and he wasn’t sure he had anything left worth giving. His assertive façade started to crack, threatening to crumble around him at the most inopportune time. This mage’s willingness to be taken by him threatened to undo all he was, a wolf haphazardly pasted together by pain and anger and wine. For the second time that night, he wondered who he could be without his rage.

She whimpered as she waited for him to move, unaware of his internal struggle and fighting her own urge to move onto him. Yet, he remained motionless and she couldn’t tell if he wished to tease her or if he was having second thoughts. As the moment dragged on, she felt his self-doubt permeating the air.

“Fenris, take from me. You’ve given enough” Jaeva whispered so quietly he might have missed it had he so much as breathed at the same moment.

Her gentle reassurance allowed him to firmly resituate his eroding mask, fastened hurriedly together with his need and her sweet words. Fenris ran his length along her labia, ever teasing her, coating his cock in her free-flowing fluids. His movements renewed his arousal and enabled him to block out any further thought. 

_A problem for future me,_ Fenris thought sardonically as he positioned his cock at her entrance once again. A slight mental shake and he grabbed onto her hips for leverage as he mercilessly thrust into her. With one movement he had sheathed himself fully inside her. He groaned softly awash with pleasure. He couldn’t move, instead, he stalled for time, allowing his cock to acclimate to the newfound pleasure of being buried deep within her.

“I am glad you were ready for me,” Fenris gasped breathlessly, “I didn’t want to be kept waiting.”

Jaeva chuckled internally, wise to what he was doing, but so aroused by his persona she didn’t care to mention it.

Once Fenris had regained his composure, he slowly pulled himself out of her and paused with only the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. Jaeva cussed loudly, fed up with his sweet torment. Her less than subtle urging made him push into her again, hard, pressing her painfully into the wall with the force of his thrust, momentarily lifting her onto her toes. With the silky pressure around his rigid member, all semblance of Fenris’s control was lost. He laced his fingers through her hair and wrenched her backward, forcing her to impale herself on him. He continued to thrust, his cock sliding pleasurably in and out of her tight cunt. He pressed into her at an angle, each new thrust causing him to hit deep within her and making her vision blur, while warmth grew in her stomach. The sensation of him inside her overwhelmed her senses, coaxing a savage cry from her throat. All Jaeva could feel was the sensation of their forceful joining, oblivious to her face being pressed savagely into the wall. 

Fenris gathered force with each stroke, his rigid cock sliding in and out of her, stoking the fire in her belly. Jaeva could feel herself nearing her climax with his savage bucks meeting her overwhelming need. She braced herself hard against the wall, using the leverage to move into his needy thrusts. The nearer she got to her release, the more erratically she moved her hips back to meet him. Feeling her need, he thrust faster into her, ramming harder and harder until she fell over the edge. She felt her body clench powerfully, her orgasm crested and she cried out loudly, any attempt to muffle her voice overridden by the intensity of her pleasure. Her orgasm caused her to seize around Fenris’s cock, massaging him in such a way that he did not think he could hold on much longer. Within moments of her orgasm, he found his own, choking out her name and filling her with his own release, riding it out without slowing his thrusts.

Fenris leaned heavily on Jaeva, panting erratically as his thrusts finally slowed, flashes of unfamiliar memory dancing before his eyes which he desperately pushed from his mind. He gently caressed her sweaty skin, not bothering to unsheath himself from her. Moving his mouth down her spine he kissed her muscular back, tasting the salt on her skin. 

“Care for round two? We could move to the bedroom,” Jaeva asked sweetly.

“Care to give me a moment to recover?” Fenris groaned.

“I think you are recovering just fine,” she responded as she felt his cock stop twitching and started to rise to attention once again inside of her. 

“Come on. The night is young,” disentangling herself, she grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the stairs.

He allowed himself to be dragged by her, admiring the view as she led him along. Maybe howling was in the stars after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Fem'Harem's Kinktober: Wall Sex
> 
> Be gentle with me, this is the first fanfiction and the first smut I have ever written.
> 
> Jaeva's theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JRwVoKs_nU


End file.
